The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of mandarin Citrus reticulata hybrid tree named ‘950’. ‘950’ is a very vigorous tree that produces nearly seedless fruit and has a non-pungent peel oil. ‘950’ usually ripens from the end of November to late January in central Florida.
‘950’ originated as a single plant from a cross conducted in March of 1991 in Lake Alfred, Fla., between ‘LB8-8’ (unpatented) and ‘Fortune’ (unpatented). Parent ‘LB8-8’ is a hybrid of a ‘Clementine’ and ‘Minneola tangelo’, and parent ‘Fortune’ has been reported to be a hybrid of ‘Algerian Clementine’ and unknown. Asexual propagation by budding in Lake Alfred, Fla. has shown that all distinguishing features and characteristics of the fruit and tree remain true to the original seedling tree and are in firmly fixed form.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for. ‘950’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.